Ochaco Uraraka (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |altname = Ochaco Uraraka |id = 830587 |no = 8430 |element = Terra |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 9 |description = Frizzante e vivace con una tenacia inaspettata quando si tratta di proteggere i suoi amici, Ochaco cerca sempre di vedere il lato positivo nelle persone che la circondano. Il suo Quirk è Zero Gravity, che le consente di far lievitare a mezz’aria qualsiasi oggetto tocchi. Insieme ad un altro studente dello U.A. affronterà il l’esame più grande da aspirante eroina: gli esami finali della sua scuola. |summon = Diventerò una grande eroina in modo che i miei genitori possano vivere più tranquilli! Aspetta e vedrai! |fusion = Wow, che coincidenza! Siamo una squadra! |evolution = |hp_base = 5394 |atk_base = 2297 |def_base = 2190 |rec_base = 2372 |hp_lord = 7706 |atk_lord = 3282 |def_lord = 3128 |rec_lord = 3388 |hp_anima = 8598 |rec_anima = 3150 |atk_breaker = 3520 |def_breaker = 2890 |def_guardian = 3366 |rec_guardian = 3269 |def_oracle = 3009 |rec_oracle = 3745 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 50 |ls = Amico di Tutti |lsdescription = +80% DIF e PS massimi; +120% REC; i danni subiti aumentano notevolmente la barra BB; i danni subiti possono ripristinare PS; probabile riduzione a 1 dei danni |lsnote = Fills 5-9 BC when hit, 50% chance of healing 20-25% damage & 20% chance of taking 1 damage |bb = Rilascio |bbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; aggiunge probabile schivata per 1 turno; i danni da Scintilla aumentano la Barra BB per 3 turni; aumenta la Barra BB; probabile riduzione di ATT e DIF per 2 turni |bbnote = 20% chance of evasion, fills 2-3 BC on spark, boosts 12 BC, 40% chance to reduce 50% Atk/Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 24 |ccbbt = 18 |bbmultiplier = 450 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Pioggia di Meteore |sbbdescription = Combo 35 attacchi terra, tutti i nemici (danni relativi a PS rimasti, aumento frequenza colpi critici a sé); danni da Scintilla ripristinano PS e aumentano Barra BB x3 t.; danni subiti aumentano Barra BB x3 t.; probabile riduzione di ATT e DIF x2 t. |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, heals 300-400 HP on spark, fills 2-3 BC on spark, fills 5-8 BC when hit & 40% chance to reduce 50% Atk/Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 35 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |ccsbbt = 35 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Home Run Comet |ubbdescription = Potente combo 23 att. terra, tutti i nemici (danni rel. a PS rimasti, enorme aumento frequenza colpi crit. a sé); aggiunge prob. schivata x3 t.; danni da Scintilla aumentano notev. Barra BB x3 t.; completo ripristino PS x3 t.; enorme rid. ATT, DIF x3 t. |ubbnote = 1500% + 1200% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, 80% chance of evasion, fills 5-8 BC on spark & 80% Atk/Def reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Volontà d’Acciaio |esitem = |esdescription = +10% a tutti i parametri degli alleati; grande aumento del danno elementale di terra; +15% a tutti i parametri dei tipi Femmina quando Asui Tsuyu è nella stessa squadra; +15% a tutti i parametri quando All Might è nella stessa squadra |esnote = 100% elemental weakness damage |evofrom = |evointo = 830588 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 30133 |evomats6 = 30133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 750122 |evomats9 = |evoitem = Pietra leggendaria |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget =*Evento Collaborazione My Hero Academia - 27 Luglio - 10 Agosto 2018, 16:00 CEST |rare = 2 |notes = |addcat = My Hero Academia |addcatname = Ochaco 7 }}